


Slow and gentle

by silverynight



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: But James tries to win him over little by little, James is so in love, M/M, Oblivious Q, Pining, Q has no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: It's very difficult to let that one person you love them, specially if said person is a genius who's not very good with feelings.Or James Bond falls in love with his Quartermaster and tries to let him know, but even though the agent is anything but subtle, Q doesn't seem to get it.





	

"I've decided to stop doing honeypot missions," 007 announces as soon as he enters Q Branch. He looks so proud and smug, standing in front of Q the curl haired man is not sure if he's heard well.

"Come again?" Q blurts out, not sure if he's completely conscious, maybe he's imagining things because it's early in the morning and he hasn't had his first cup of tea.

"I'm not doing anymore honeypots," the agent says again, grinning from ear to ear when he watches the Quartermaster blinking incredulous at him.

"Okay?" Honestly Q has no idea what to say. He doesn't know 007 very well, but he has heard about him enough to know this is something very weird. But it's just been four months since the M's death so maybe he's acting like that because of grief. "But you see, 007, I'm not the one assigning missions so if you want to really stop them from giving them to you, you should talk to Mallory."

"I did it already," answers the agent.

The confusion on Q's face just becomes more evident.

"Then why are you waisting both of our times?"

"I wanted you to know," he says and with that he storms out of Q Branch.

Q's minions are looking quite shocked and honestly he doesn't blame them.

Double-ohs are pretty weird.

***

Q's jaw drops when he sees the gun, the earpiece and the fucking watch in one piece. Yes, they all have scratches, but they still are perfectly functional.

007 chuckles, his fingers touching gently Q's cheekbone before helping him close his mouth again.

"You brought them back!" The Quartermaster squeaks, not believe what he'sseeing.

"As I promised," 007 says calmly.

"So you did, but I thought..."

"You didn't believe me," the agent grins, quite amused.

"Well... yeah, but you can hardly blame for that," Q protests. "It's not like you always bring back your equipment. In fact, this is the first time."

And the last, he thinks.

"I know and I'm sorry," 007 takes a step forward and Q doesn't realise the agent is a little bit to close to him because he's trying to process the fact that James bloody Bond is apologizing for something. "I'm aware of how much effort you put into this. I know you don't sleep sometimes in order to finish the equipment on time. But from now on I swear I'll do my best to treat your equipment with the respect it deserves."

"I-I think... Well, I mean... Thank you?" Q is officially flustered and confused and he doesn't enjoy much feeling that way. And 007 doesn't help at all by taking his hands in his and bringing them to his face do he can kiss them reverently.

Of course he blushes bright red, but manages to step away from the other man.

Then realisation hits him and he's suddenly relieved, because now he knows how to handle the situation. 007 wants something from him.

"No matter what you do, I'm not giving you an exploding pen, 007!" He crosses his arms and glares at him, he waits for the fake offended look, but it never comes.

Because the look he sees on the agent's face is filled with hurt, genuine hurt.

"I don't care about fucking exploding pens, Q!" He huffs, but the pain and irritation are still visible.

He's not going to feel guilty, no he's not going to and much less because of a double-oh.

"Then what do you want?"

007's lips part, it looks he's about to say something, but doesn't.

"And I thought you were a genius," he comments and walks away, leaving Q, one more time, with more questions than answers roaming in his head.

***

"007, I'm telling to get out of the building this instant!" R's practically yelling. He's on Bond's earpiece that day and she seems she's going to break anytime soon.

Bond's doing that lately, no matter who's directing his mission, the agent doesn't listen to nobody. Q have been purposely avoiding him since his last encounter, but by the way he's driving his minions mad he comes to the realization he has no choice.

"Give it to me, R," he tells her and the girl almost cries out of relief. She connects him with Bond and rises from her seat directly to the coffee machine.

"007"

"Finally!" Bond breathes and Q swears he's grinning even though he can't see his face.

"There are two guards to your left and one to your right. I know you can take them all out so I suggest you to do that and get out," he orders, using his most commanding tone.

"Of course, my dear," 007 purrs. "I love when you get bossy."

"Hurry up, 007!"

"It's James," Q hears him shooting. "Call me James."

"You don't have so much time left... Bond," he reminds him.

Luckily, Bond doesn't insist and for the first time does exactly as told.

But Q learns quickly that the agent only obeys when he's the one guiding him through his missions. So Q becomes the only one in charge of Bond's missions.

"Wait," Bond's in the middle of a parking lot, finish his last mission when Q blurts out the word, figuring it out.

"What is it?" The agent asks, stopping cold.

"You did it on purpose! You bastard! You tortured my poor minions so they didn't want to work with you anymore!" Q growls and presses his lips together when he hears the agent laughing.

The bastard doesn't deny it.

"Of course I did!" He chuckles.

"Why?"

"I like your voice," he answers simply and Q resist the urge of crushing the pencil in his hand.

He's sure he's going to have a headache.

***

Someone tries to kidnap Q when he arrives at his apartment at night. Well... There are five guys and they try because just when the Quartermaster hits the ground a figure steps out of the shadows and starts beating them all up.

It's a mess; none of them stand a chance against a double-oh agent. And this one, this one is furious.

Q hasn't seen Bond like that before. He's efficient and deadly. He kills four of them, but makes sure they cry out of pain a few times before ending their lives. The last one is badly injured, but he's still breathing.

Then, with the most worried and soft expression he turns to look at Q and carries him in his arms like he's a precious thing he's afraid of breaking.

"You'll be fine. I got you," Bond whispers, kissing his forehead.

Q blinks at him, but doesn't have the energy to protest so he lets his eyes to close.

"You're going to interrogate him?" Q ask Moneypenny the next day. Thank god his wounds are not that bad so he doesn't have to stay in Medical for long.

"It has to be me," she says, amused. "If we let Bond in there he'll probably be tempted to finish what he started."

"I haven't seen Bond so angry before," Q mutters, frowning.

"Well... They hurt the thing he cares about the most," she points out. "It's a natural reaction. Bond has always been very protective."

"Well... I am the Quartermaster, of course he cares about me. MI6 needs me."

Moneypenny rolls her eyes and looks at him like he's a stubborn little kid.

"I think it's cute," she continues as Q hasn't said anything. "He's pining so hard, the poor thing."

"He's not!" Q squeaks; his cheeks burning.

"Whatever you say, honey."

***

Q hears the shoot and groan of pain in his ear. He knows it's bad because Bond doesn't answer him right away. It takes him a long couple of minutes for him to talk again.

"James, please... You have to stand and get out."

"You called me James," the agent coughs, but that doesn't seem to take away his happiness. "I should get shoot more often."

"Shut up and listen to me!" Q bites back a sob, he tries to appear calm, but his voice trembles in the last sentence. "You better come back, you utter bastard."

A laugh is his response, then another cough.

"I will. Nothing can stop me from coming back to you." He says not as a joke, not as an attempt to flirt just to make things easier. The words are sincere, like he's just stating an obvious fact.

And finally, Q realises and it hits him so hard it makes him tear up.

***

When James opens his eyes, laying down on the hospital bed and notices Q sitting on the chair next to him and grins like an idiot.

Now it's so obvious Q wants to slap himself for not noticing before.

"You bloody idiot," it's the first thing that comes out of his lips.

"Good morning, my dear," James smirks. "I'm glad to see you too."

Q sighs and leans in to place a kiss on James' lips the agent beams at him and tries to take him by the neck and pull him close once more, but Q escapes from him just in time.

James' mouth twitches in what looks almost like a pout. But it can't be, because deadly assassins don't pout.

"Now you're being cruel. Giving me a taste so I know exactly what I cannot have," he groans.

Q rolls his eyes and ignores him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

James takes a deep breath, his smile fades and he turns around to look at Q. There's something desperate in his eyes it makes Q's heart ache.

"Because you wouldn't have believed me."

He knows James is right.

"You had to figure it out on your own."

"Since when?"

The bright smile returns to James' features.

"I think I knew the moment you assured me you could do more damage with your laptop wearing only pajamas than me in a year on the field." He says and closes his eyes like he's watching the moment in his mind.

"Fuck, James," Q has to blink back the tears in his eyes.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I'm still too hurt for that and I'd like for our first time to be something special."

"I love you too," Q finally says, kissing James in the lips, feeling his agent's mouth quirk up into a full smile.


End file.
